La jeunesse du patron
by Maitre Pancake
Summary: Une petite (enfin... Ça dépend comment on le voit XD) fanfiction sur SLG, plus précisément le patron. Les personnages appartiennent tous au créateur Mathieu Sommet. Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction SLG **

Avis aux lecteurs: Aucuns des personnages de la fiction ne m'appartiennent, ils sont tous la propriété de leur créateur, Mathieu Sommet.

**La jeunesse du patron**

**Chapitre 1**

{Cette histoire se passe avant la rencontre du patron avec Mathieu}

Le patron trainait dans la rue, l'air morose.

"Encore une journée comme les autres..." se dit-il. "Toujours à la recherche d'une nouvelle victime, dans la même ville, la même rue bondé ..."

Il repéra une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge (20 ans) tout à fait à son goût. Il commença alors la filature, sans grand enthousiasme. Il n'était pas d'humeur très joyeuse... Il en avait marre de refaire éternellement la même journée, sans autre but que trouver une victime et échapper aux gens (comme au FBI ou aux groupes de mafieux qu'il avait passablement énervé) qui veulent le supprimer. Soudain, il s'arrêta, perplexe. Où était la fille? Elle était là i secondes! Il n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, perdu de vue une victime! Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de la rue sans la retrouver. Au bout d'un moment il abandonna et commença à rentrer, regardant ses pieds d'un air mécontent.

Soudain, alors qu'il traversait une route, il entendit un grand cri:

-Attention!

Au moment où il leva la tête, quelqu'un le poussa sur le trottoir où il tomba avec force.

-Qu'est-ce que...?

Une demi-seconde après s'être ramassé, une voiture noire passa àtoute vitesse à l'endroit où il était juste avant. Les vitres étaient teintées, mais l'une d'elle était ouverte, révélant cinq hommes aux lunettes noires qui le regardaient avec fureur.

Quelqu'un tomba sur lui. Il loucha pour voir le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. C'était la fille qu'il avait pris pour cible tout à l'heure.

Elle se releva, boitant légèrement à cause du choc:

-Ça va? lui demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il n'aimait pas du tout être en position de faiblesse et ignora la main en se relevant, époussetant sa chemise.

-Ouais ouais, grogna l'homme aux lunettes noires. Et...rhmmm...merci.

Il dit le dernier mot à contre-coeur, comme si remercier quelqu'un lui arrachait la langue. Elle sourit et répondit:

-Pas de quoi! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aurais juré qu'ils vous foncaient dessus volontairement! Bon, je dois y aller, salut!

Il la salua d'un hochement de tête et la regarda partir en boitillant. Sa voix intérieure habituelle, celle de son côté tueur murmurait:" Elle est la proie parfaite... bonne taille, même age, boite un peu".

Il fit un rictus. Ah, cette bonne vieille voie! Celle qui l'accompagne en toute circonstance. Il commença à la suivre mais il stoppa net, à la contrarieté des passants. Une autre voie, plus faible, qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant chuchotait dans sa tête:"Elle t'a sauvé la vie, mon gars! C'est comme ça que tu la remercies?!".

Les deux voies étaient maintenant en conflit:"Ta geule, c'est une proie comme une autre!" "Une proie qui t'a sauvé la vie!".

Il recula... Elle l'avait sauvé. Il avait une dette!

Il fit alors marche arrière, son manteau volant derrière lui, la tête embrouillée. Il se reprit au bout d'un moment.

"Je suis le patron, merde à la fin! Pas de pitié!" Il retourna encore sur ses pas. La nuit commençait à tomber, et les passants se raréfiaient. A l'endroit où elle était partie, il n'y avait plus personne. Pas un chat. Il marcha dans tout le boulevard à sa recherche. "Elle doit déjà être rentrée." Il entendit alors des cris et des coups dans une impasse sur sa gauche. Il s'approcha à pas de loup. Cinq hommes aux lunettes noires comme lui tenaient une fille qui se démenait, en lui criant:

-Tu nous as empêché de le tuer! Alors tu vas morfler à sa place, connasse! Tu dois être sa complice...

Le jeune patron de vingt ans reconnut alors la jeune fille de tout à l'heure. Elle avait cassé le nez à un gars, et un autre était étendu par terre inconscient. Mais malheureusement pour elle il en restait trois en pleine forme qui lui maintenaient les mains dans le dos, la tête levée, en face d'un autre homme. Celui-ci lui mit un coup de poing dans le ventre puis dans le visage avant de sortir un canif.

Le patron, sans réfléchir se déplaca en position d'attaque, étrangla sans bruit un agresseur de dos, puis enfonça une seringue de GHB qu'il avait dans sa poche dans le cou d'un autre homme.

Un hurlement résonna dans la ruelle. L'homme au canif avait enfoncé son couteau dans l'épaule de la fille. Il se retourna et vit le patron. Il eut un instant d'hésitation, qui lui coûta la vie.

-Toi? Mais...

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase, vu que le couteau avait volé de sa main à celle du patron qui lui avait, à la vitesse de l'éclair, tordu le bras, prit l'arme et enfoncé dans son cou. Le corps tomba.

Il lâcha le canif, et regarda autour de lui, hagard. Des corps baignant dans le sang, la fille évanouie par terre au milieu des assaillants, une rue noire...

Il se prit la tête dans les mains et ferma les yeux avec douleur.

-Arg!

Des souvenirs flous passaient dans sa tête. Des flashs...

"Lui,2 ans, dans l'encadrement d'une porte, observant en silence, le visage horrifié, son père battre sa mère"

"Lui, 3 ans, main dans la main avec sa mère, assistant impuissant à une bataille de rue opposant son père à des hommes en noir. Son père fut battu à mort"

Il hurla et tomba à genoux.

"Lui, 5 ans, jouant avec bonne humeur avec ses copains à l'école, riant et blaguant"

"Lui, 6 ans, enfermé dans une pièce sans meuble, blanche, recroquevillé dans un coin, regardant sa mère se faire violer puis tuer avec un couteau dans la trachée, le sang s'écoulant peu à peu jusqu'à lui, le tueur en noir lui disant que plus jamais il ne pourra vivre normalement, ricanant puis partant de la pièce, le laissant seul avec sa mère égorgée."

Il se releva peu à peu, le visage crispé, prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et retourna dans son appartement. Il lui banda l'épaule, puis crispa la mâchoire. L'homme au canif lui avait entaillé le front, qui, heureusement, n'était qu'une égratignure. Toujours en silence, il s'assit sur la chaise de sa table à manger dans la cuisine et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Epuisé, il finit par s'endormir.

**A suivre...**


	2. Chapitre 2

**La jeunesse du patron**

Chapitre 2

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, c'était déjà l'après midi. Un bandage lui enserrait le front.

Il se releva, regardant autour de lui. La fille sortit alors de la chambre et dit:

\- Je t'ai fait un bandage, tu saignais. Et i manger sur la table.

Il s'approcha d'elle, curieux.

-D'habitude, les gens me fuient inconsciemment. Pourquoi pas toi?

-Parce que tu m'as sauvé toi aussi la vie, et que tu ne me fais pas peur! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais une lueur d'incertitude face à cet homme en costard noir, lunettes noires, illuminait son regard. Le patron le vit tout de suite et sourit avec sarcasme:

-Je vois! Bref comment tu t'appelles?

-Mina... Et toi?

Personne ne savait son prénom, et ça ne changerait pas. Il dit un nom au hasard.

-Hum...Mathieu.

"Pourquoi Mathieu?" S'intertogea-t-il. Il ne connaissait aucun Mathieu pourtant.

-Enchantée.

Sa voie morale lui chuchota:"Laisse-la partir!" tandis que l'autre disait:"Une bonne proie comme il faut! Gardes-la, surtout, gagnes sa confiance". Il choisit d'écouter sa voie habituelle.

-Tu peux rester le temps de te remettre, proposa-t-il, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Mina frémit mais ne flancha pas. Elle le remercia et alla à la fenêtre mais se figea. En bas deux voitures noires stationnaient, d'où dix hommes sortirent en direction de l'immeuble.

-Ils arrivent! dit-elle à "Mathieu".

-Merde! Suis-moi!

Sans lâcher le poignet de sa proie, il l'entraina ds la chambre , ouvrit un conduit en fer et dit:

-Rampe là-dedans!

Il remplit un sac à dos d'habits et de boites non-identifiées puis rentra dans le derrière lui, il suivit le cul de la jeune femme, pile au niveau de sa tête. "C'est pas le moment" se sermonna-t-il. Des cris montaient de derrière eux "Où ils sont?", "Tu les as trouvé?"...

Ils diminuèrent jusqu'à s'évanouir pendant qu'ils rampaient. Enfin, ils sortirent dans une rue déserte.

-Viens chez moi, le temps qu'ils t'oublient! proposa naïvement la jeune femme.

"Trop beau pour être vrai" se dit le patron. Il accepta sans montrer son enthousiasme et elle appella un taxi. Ils montèrent derrière sans un mot, à l'exact opposé sur la banquette. Même le conducteur remarqua la tension entre ses deux clients mais ne dit rien. Ce ne sont pas ses affaires, après tout. Arrivés à destination, Mina paya le chauffeur et ils rentrèrent tout deux dans l'appartement de celle-ci...

Ils rentrèrent dans un petit appartement plutôt confortable avec un grand salon (comparé au reste de l'appartement), et la cuisine séparée par un bar. Un grand canapé se trouvait en face d'une télévision, et sa largueur plût au patron. Sinon, des toilettes, une salle de bain et une chambre.

"Voyons le lit... Deux places? Intéressant !" pensa-t-il avec satisfaction.

Sa proie lui tournait le dos mais heureusement pour celle-ci, elle se retourna avec deux bières à la main.

-Tu en veux?

Il acquiessa, son éternel rictus au visage. Il pensa aller chercher son GHB, mais abandonna l'idée pour l'instant. "Gagner sa confiance". Une fois après avoir bavardé de tout et de rien, Mina se leva.

-Je vais aller me doucher, je reviens.

Il acquiesca, le visage le plus neutre possible. Mais une fois qu'elle fut dans la salle de bain, il se leva d'un mouvement fluide. Il n'avait pas encore mit de caméras la-dedans... Il attendit que le bruit de la douche commence et entrouvrit la porte. Malheureusement pour lui il y avait une porte fenêtre floutée entre la douche et lui, heureusement pour lui il pouvait quand même voir le profil de la jeune femme, la silhouette se lavant sans se douter qu'elle était observée. Il ne pouvait pas rester là éternellement, et retourna bientôt sur le canapé, à réfléchir à un plan pour l'avoir.

Finalement, il n'eut pas besoin de plan...

Pendant quelques jours il ne se passa pas grand chose. Le patron gagnait peu à peu la confiance de Mina, à son grand contentement. Trois semaines après avoir tiré le type de sur la route, Mina l'aimait beaucoup...trop, si l'on peut dire. Elle ne se doutait pas le moins du monde que c'était un tueur violeur pervers. Il faut le dire, celui-ci avait bien appris à cacher ses humeurs/sentiments/pensées. Elle rentra dans la chambre et stoppa en le voyant debout,de dos, finissant de mettre son pantalon. Noir, bien sûr. Elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi il avait des lunettes et des habits noirs, mais elle ne le lui demandait plus. A chaque fois qu'elle le faisait il l'envoyait paître... Bref, elle recula à pas de loup pour ne pas que l'homme torse nu ne l'entende et fila dans le salon. D'habitude, il entendait tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, ce qui l'intriguait d'ailleurs. Mais pas aujourd'hui, heureusement. Il arriva peu de temps après. "Ça fait trois jours que je l'apprivoise, j'en ai marre d'attendre,tant pis si mon plan pour qu'elle soit consentante s'écroule misérablement" se dit-il. (Oui, à vingt ans, il avait moins d'expérience, de patience,de technique, qui s'affineraient peu à peu jusqu'à qu'il "rencontre" Mathieu. Pour l'instant, sa technique consistait d'appater sa victime puis de...noyer le cornichon dans le pot de peinture,et de finalement la tuer mais elle changera jusqu'à être:kidnapper, violer,tuer. Au temps de cette histoire il avait plus de conscience que maintenant.)

Il s'approcha, mettant la main dans sa poche, prêt à sortir le GHB quand elle fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginer: elle l'embrassa. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il ne bougea pas pendant un moment, puis craqua. Il n'avait pas eut de victimes depuis un bail, et ça lui manquait terriblement. Il l'attrapa par les hanches,et la transporta sur le lit comme une poupée pendant qu'il défaisait son soutif. Ils se deshabillèrent mutuellement puis commencèrent...dans le vif du sujet. (J'épargne les détails...)


	3. Chapitre 3

**La jeunesse du patron**

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain matin, le patron se réveilla dans le lit, au lieu du canapé. Il se redressa, déboussolé, puis se rapella des faits de la veille. Tournant la tête, il vit quelqu'un couché a sa droite. Encore plus stupéfiant... D'habitude, ses victimes étaient mortes bien avant le lever du soleil. C'était le moment ou jamais de la supprimer une bonne fois pour toute. La seringue était à portée de main, tout comme la jeune femme. Il hésita. Il n'avait jamais hésité, durant ses autres aventures. Merde! Il s'énervait lui-même de ne pas pouvoir le faire. Elle tressaillit ds son sommeil, lui frollant la jambe. Il soupira puis se leva et s'habilla." Fais chier..." Reboutonnant sa chemise, il regarda par la fenêtre et se figea. Trois voitures noires étaient encore garées devant l'immeuble. Il pensa, sarcastique:"J'ai une sensation de déjà-vu". Il regarda la forme endormie sur le lit et pesa le pour et le contre. "Je la réveille ou pas? Si je n'arrive pas à la tuer, ils pourront faire le boulot à ma place..." Maudissant sa faiblesse il la secoua doucement mais fermement.

-Réveille-toi, ils sont là...

Elle se redressa en tenant la couverture contre sa poitrine, fronça les sourcils puis hocha la tête en signe de conpréhension. Il saisit son sac et partit dans le salon prendre en vitesse toutes ses affaires. En quelques minutes, ils étaient prêts, et heureusement pour eux le concierge de l'immeuble ne voulait pas donner le code d'accès aux 15 hommes devant la porte de l' patron dit à Mina:

-On va descendre en courant les escaliers et sortir par derrière!

Il commença à la tirer mais elle le retint.

-Ça ne peut pas durer éternellement, ce jeu du chat et de la souris. A un moment, ils finiront par t'attraper...Si tu ne les avais pas vu par la fenêtre, ils t'auraient facilement eût.

-Peut être, mais si on s'en va pas, ils nous auront de la même façon. Viens!

Ils descendirent quatre à quatre les escaliers pendant que Mina lui expliquait:

-Il faut qu'ils nous voient partir en taxi. Ils nous suivent. On les emmène dans un lieu stratégique et tu les achèves, souffla-t-elle en souriant.

Le patron fut plutôt impressionné, il n'y avait pas pensé... Il se félicita de ne pas l'avoir tué pour le moment.

A l'instant où ils atteignaient la porte de derriere, la porte d'entrée en face d'eux s'ouvrit. Le concierge, un flingue pointé vers son crane, avait cédé. Le premier homme qui rentra balaya du regard le rez-de-chaussée et les appercut.

-Ils sont là! cria-t-il aux autres en leur faisant signe.

Un coup de feu retentit: ils avaient tué le concierge. Mina tira le patron vers la porte de derrière et ils sortirent en courant. Un taxi stationnait à une dizaine de mètres, et ils coururent le plus vite possible. Mina entendit un seul et unique coup de feu. Elle pria pour que la balle ne touche personne. Elle se trompait. A ses côtés, le patron gémit puis tituba...


	4. Chapitre 4

**La jeunesse du patron**

Chapitre 4

Il tituba quelques mètres puis faillit tomber mais Mina le rattrapa. Du sang maculait sa chemise et il grimaça. Son visage se crispa.

-Tu viens avec moi! dit la jeune fille les larmes aux yeux. Elle le traina à moitié, le soutenant de toutes ses forces.

Mais les hommes en noirs se rapprochaient, prenant leur temps car ils savaient qu'ils les auraient de toute façon. A quelques mètres du taxi, le patron perdit connaissance. Ne pouvant plus le porter, Mina lui prit la tête et hésita à enlever ses lunettes pour vérifier si...si...il était toujours conscient. Elle ne pouvait pas penser qu'il...était...mort.

Elle ne le fit pas mais ouvrit sa chemise pour voir où était passée la balle. Elle gémit. Il y avait beaucoup trop de sang. Elle ne voyait même pas l'impact. Grimaçant, elle mit quand même la main dans le liquide rouge et sentit un creux à quelques centimètres du coeur. Il avait eut beaucoup de chance, mais n'était pas sorti d'affaires, loin de là. Il lui fallait un hôpital ou alors il... mourrait, surement. Elle se pencha et entendit la respiration courte et difficile du blessé. Mauvais signe. Elle sentit quelque chose de froid contre sa tempe.

-Lève-toi et rentre dans une de nos voitures.

Elle loucha sur le canon du pistolet puis sur l'homme et finalement acquiesca. Elle rentra sur la banquette arrière, et le patron dans une autre voiture. Manifestement le chef, l'homme au flingue désigna cinq hommes et leur ordonna de fouiller l'appartement. Les deux autres voitures partirent en trombe, emportant les deux jeunes gens. L'un des mecs assis près d'elle la reluqua des pieds à la tête et demanda à son chef qui conduisait:

-Après l'interrogatoire, on pourra jouer avec elle?

-Ouaip. Mais n'oubliez pas de la tuer ensuite.

Ils lui bandèrent les yeux et ils roulèrent pendant une décennie pour Mina. Enfin, ils se garèrent, la guidèrent jusqu'à sa cellule, enlevèrent le bandeau et la laissèrent seule, priant pour qu'ils n'achèvent pas le patron.

Un peu plus tard, quelqu'un passa en disant:

-Oui, on le soigne un peu pour pas qu'il nous claque entre les pattes, vu qu'on à pleins de trucs à lui demander "gentiment" si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Son interlocuteur lui demanda ce qu'il avait fait:

-Je suis pas assez gradé pour savoir les détails, mais je crois qu'il a tué certains de nos agents qui le surveillaient. Il a vu qu'on le suivait pour avoir assez de preuves pour le mettre au trou, mais il s'est échappé en tuant une dizaine de gars. On va lui demander comment il a fait pour s'enfuir,combien de gens il a tué, comment les victimes s'appellaient...

Les voies s'évanouirent et Mina s'assit sur le sol adossée au mur, la tête dans les mains. "Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant? Ma mort? La sienne? Torture? Et c'est quoi cette histoire où Mathieu tue des gens?" pensa-t-elle, désesperée.

Elle se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit par le bruit de sa porte s'ouvrant. Un énorme gars de deux mètres s'approcha d'elle, la prit par le bras sans un mot et la traina quasiment jusqu'à une pièce plutôt sombre et humide.

-Alors, il parait que tu es la complice de ce taré qui tue des gens? ricana-t-il.

Elle leva le menton sans dire un mot, en geste de défi mais ses paroles l'avait atteint. Alors l'homme qu'elle avait sauvé de sous les roues d'une des voitures de ces dingues était un tueur en série? Celui qui l'avait sauvé des hommes en noir il y a trois semaines? Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai...

Mais le doute s'insinuait petit à petit...

Ses lunettes, ses habits, son sac à dos contenant des boites non-identifiées, son expérience hier soir... Elle s'obligea à se concentrer sur le géant en face d'elle, le coeur serré. Les cours qu'elle avait prit quelques années d'auto défense ne serviraient à rien face à ce monstre. D'un coup de poing il pourrait lui arracher la tête...

Il lui saisit les poignets et l'attacha de force à des menottes qui pendouillaient du plafond. Elle touchait à peine par terre... Quelque chose attira son attention: à sa droite se trouvait une grande vitre qui donnait sur une autre pièce identique à la sienne. Il n'y avait personne dedans. Pourquoi avoir mis une vitre? Peut être pour voir les autres personnes se faire torturer en guise d'exemple...

L'énorme gars parla dans son tawlkie-walkie:

-C'est bon chef, elle est là. Ok, je vous attends.

Il remit le tawlkie-walkie dans sa poche et la fixa d'un air moqueur. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de l'autre pièce s'ouvrit, laissant passer le chef ainsi que pleins de mafieux en bourreau, voyant qu'elle fixait la vitre,expliqua:

-C'est une vitre électronique double vitrage double sonorisation. On peut la configurer de pleins de manières différentes. Comme en ce moment, laissant passer le son et l'image des deux côtés, ou elle peut être translucide d'un coté, opaque de l'autre, pareil pour le son (sonorisé d'un coté, insonorisé de l'autre). Souvent le boss se met de l'autre coté s'il ne veut pas être entendu ou vu ou les deux... ou si il ne veut pas être sali quand le sang gicle, finit-il avec un grand sourire machiavélique.

La fenêtre changea alors: elle ne vit plus rien de l'autre coté, et plus aucun son ne filtrait.

-Ça, termina-t-il, c'est le signe que je peux commencer.


	5. Chapitre 5

**La jeunesse du patron**

Chapitre 5

Le patron reprit conscience dans une cellule sur un lit, les pieds et les mains attachés, torse nu avec juste son pantalon. Un bandage lui enserrait l'épaule. Il essaya de bouger pour se décrocher un bras, sans succès. Une caméra, en face de lui en hauteur dans le coin de la pièce le filmait. Peu après le chef du groupe de la mafia apparut avec ses acolytes.

-On a quelques questions à te poser, mon gars...

Il essayèrent tout, mais le patron resta muet. Ses kidnappeurs étaient résignés quand l'un deux chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du boss, qui sourit et hocha la tête.

-On va faire comme ça. Ammenez-le dans la salle de torture n°2...

On le détacha, le menotta, le baillonna puis on l'amena dans une salle sombre et humide. Tout d'abord le chef et quelques mafieux rentrèrent dans la salle, regardèrent quelque chose à leur droite, le chef parla dans un tawlkie-walkie et il le fit rentrer. Une vitre, sur la droite, donnait sur une autre salle identique. Il pouvait voir et entendre tout ce qu'il se passait de leur coté, mais visiblement pas ceux de l'autre pièce. Une fille était enchaînée de profil, face à un géant. Il la reconnut tout de suite et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

Mina leva le regard de la vitre maintenant teintée et regarda son bourreau. Il fouillait avec satisfaction dans un grand sac noir où beaucoup d'objets en fer cliquetaient. Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté... Elle était vraiment dans le pétrin... Il sortit finalement un long et fin couteau et s'approcha de la pauvre fille menottée.

-J'aimerai te dire: parle sinon je te torture, mais tu n'as rien a dire. Aucun choix. Si tu veux sortir de la pièce sur tes jambes et pas les pieds devant, prie pour que ton complice cède.

Il passa le couteau éffilé sur un bras de Mina, qui retint à grand peine un cri. Du sang coula. Il s'attaqua à l'autre bras. Un gémissement, puis du sang. Il fit sauter le couteau d'une main à l'autre puis mit sans prévenir un grand coup de poing dans le visage de la jeune femme. Elle ne put même pas crier, sa bouche se remplissant du liquide rouge, tandis que son nez saignait abondamment. Elle cracha puis lança un coup d'oeil vers la vitre.

Était-il derrière?

Nouveau coup de poing, dans le ventre. Le gémissement se fit plus fort. Il passa le couteau sur le débardeur de sa victime, craquant les bretelles et faisant tomber le t-shirt, puis fit de même avec le pantalon. Voila, ce sera plus simple si elle était en sous-vêtements.

De l'autre coté de la vitre, un homme en noir à coté du patron siffla, se prit le coup de coude de celui-ci dans le cou et tomba évanoui mais personne

ne bougea, absorbé par le spectacle en face.

Le géant passa le couteau le long de son dos, et Mina cria de douleur pour de bon. Il dit:

-On va jouer à un jeu. Tu réponds la bonne réponse à ma question, je ne fais rien. Si c'est faux, un coup de fouet.

Il alla le chercher dans son sac, se mit derrière elle et demanda:

-Comment s'appelle ton complice ?

-Va te faire f...

Un premier coup de fouet.

-Quel âge a-t-il?

-6 ans trois quart, mongole...

Second coup de fouet.

-Depuis combien de temps tu le connais?

Elle lui cracha à la figure. Troisième coup de fouet. Elle commença à s'affaisser.

-Où tu l'as rencontré?

-Dans ton cul...

Elle reçut un magistral coup de poing, et s'affaissa, inconsciente.

La vitre redevint transparente et le chef beugla:

\- Pourquoi tu l'as assommé!? Maintenant elle n'est plus bonne à rien!

\- Elle me manquait de respect, chef!

Derrière, le patron s'assit contre le mur caverneux et se prit la tête dans les mains. Mina... Elle était là, à quelques mètres, hors d'atteinte, les bras et le dos lacerés, le visage en sang, évanouie. A cause de lui. Il gémit. "Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser..."

Quand les mafieux se retournèrent, il était debout, le visage fermé, avec ses menottes.

-Toujours rien? Demain, nous recommencerons. Et ainsi de suite. Jusqu'à ce que tu craques. Ou qu'elle craque. Et par craquer je veux dire mourir, bien entendu. Emmenez le.

Il fut conduit dans une autre cellule avec un lit et un lavabo. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses ennemis revinrent avec sa "complice" toujours évanouie.

-Cadeau.

Ils s'en allèrent en rigolant. Le patron fixa la jeune femme inconsciente sur le lit. La voix du tueur dans sa tête chuchota:" C'est peut être tes derniers jours avant la fin, et ta dernière occasion. Vas-y !"

Il l'ignora et arracha des bouts de tissu du lit, les mouilla et banda les lacérations. Il soupira... Combien de temps il lui restait avant...la fin?

Les semaines passèrent, avec des jours sans rien, et d'autres avec interrogation et/ou torture en prime. Mina commençait à désespérer, pensant que ça ne finirait jamais... Heureusement à part pendant les interrogatoires et la torture, ils étaient tous les deux dans la même cellule, ce qui ne les empêchaient de prendre des "séances de plaisir" certains soirs. Un jour, alors qu'il n'y avait rien de spécial, Mina ne bougea pas du lit de la journée, l'air bizarre. Il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas... Il ne fit pourtant aucune remarque. Elle vomit plusieurs fois mais ne parla quasiment pas. Il trouva qu'elle avait l'air triste, sans comprendre pourquoi.

Il laissa tomber les questions qui le démangeaient car l'incident passa, et ça lui sortit de la tête. Elle allait mieux, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter? Quelque chose de plus urgent arrivait. La date d'expiration. Le chef de la mafia lui avait donné une date, et s'il la dépassait, Mina mourrait. Puis lui. Il avait conçu un plan pour s'échapper, qu'il avait affiné au fil des jours. Mais ça sera risqué. Une bonne part de hasard se trouvait dans le plan. Déjà, Mina devrait mettre K.O. deux hommes en noirs, ce qui serait compliqué. Il se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang, son appréhension montant des Sommets (lol).

Le jour "J" arriva fatidiquement. Comme d'habitude, deux hommes vinrent chercher Mina, qui lança avant de sortir un regard au patron chargé de terreur mais de détermination. Ils l'accompagnèrent comme d'habitude vers la salle/caverne.

Quand le patron n'entendit plus de bruits de pas, il se leva.

Que le jeu commence !


	6. Chapitre 6

**La jeunesse du patron**

Chapitre 6

Mina suivit les consignes du plan à la lettre. Quand elle fut à mi-chemin, elle tritura ses menottes avec du fil de fer et les ouvrit. Elle prit à la vitesse de l'éclair le canif dans sa poche et égorga le premier sans remords. Il l'avait accompagné des semaines en salle de torture le sourire aux lèvres. Le deuxieme n'eut pas le temps de sortir son flingue qu'elle lui planta le couteau dans le torse.

Elle leva les yeux et pensa:"A toi de jouer, Mathieu..."

Il sortit à pas de loup de la cellule, assoma un gardien et lui prit son pistolet. Déambulant dans les couloirs, il essaya autant que possible de ne pas rentrer dans le champ de vision des caméras. Celles où il était obligé de passer devant, il mit son flingue sur silencieux et tira dedans. Le hasard allait rentrer dans la partie... Il faut qu'il trouve la salle des caméras en moins de dix minutes (l'heure où Mina aurait dù arriver dans la salle de torture) et qu'il tue la personne qui surveillait les écrans avant qu'il ne le voie, lui. Heureusement, la chance était avec lui, et il la trouva rapidement.

Un homme, avachi sur le fauteuil, lisait un magazine en jetant des coups d'oeil aux caméras de temps en temps. Ce qui tourna en faveur du patron, car il remarqua qu'il était visible sur un écran tout à droite mais son ennemi était distrait par son livre.

Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds dans sa direction et l'étrangla par derrière. Sa victime essaya en vain de se débattre, mais c'était trop tard. Il glissa par terre, le magazine tombant de ses mains au sol. Le patron le prit et sourit: il était rempli de photos de filles plus ou moins habillées, dans des positions parfois étranges...mais pas inconnues pour lui. Il poussa du pied le corps du gars, s'assit sur la chaise et pianota sur le clavier.

Il éteignit une à une les caméras, vérifiant avant la position de Mina, ainsi que des gardes. Il nota vite fait le plan des couloirs, et configura le système d'ouverture des portes, fermant toutes celles qui ne lui servaient pas et qui désavantagaient les ennemis: certains se retrouvaient enfermés dans des salles, d'autres devaient faire un grand tour pour passer de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il arrêta la climatisation puis tira plusieurs balles dans l'ordinateur. Personne ne pourrait rouvrir les portes. Il sortit en courant puis se ravisa. Il re-rentra dans la salle pendant quelques secondes et en resortit, l'air fier de lui. Il courut jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait Mina. En avant pour la partie 2 du plan...

Elle se releva quand le patron arriva en trombe dans le couloir. Il ne s'arrêta même pas: il lui saisit le poignet et la tira avec lui en direction d'une porte blanche. Ils rentrèrent dedans. Personne. Le patron la lâcha et s'attaqua à la grille de ventilation accrochée au mur d'en façe. Mina le regarda faire sans un mot, l'air préoccupé. Puis elle vit la main de celui-ci.

-Mais... Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait à la main?

Il regarda celle-ci et dit avec un petit sourire mystérieux:

-Oh ça? Rien...

Il arracha la grille.

-Aller monte là dedans!

Elle commença à ramper, suivit de près par son complice.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva au bout. Ils descendirent et le patron regarda son plan.

-Ok on est plus très loin de la porte que j'ai ouverte qui mène dehors.

Des bruits de pas retentirent.

Le patron se figea puis lui prit la main et souffla:

-Merde ils sont déjà là! Cours!

Ils piquèrent un sprint dans le couloir, talonnés de près par les hommes de la mafia. Ils passèrent juste à coté d'un gars en noir, qui les regarda le dépasser en souriant. Un sourire de triomphe... Qu'est ce que...

-Merde! s'exclama son compagnon.

Devant eux une grille en métal se refermait rapidement, leur coupant la route. Il lui lâcha la main de la jeune femme sans faire exprès et courut le plus vite possible jusqu'à la grille, passant in extremis. Il se redressa, triomphant. Puis se figea. Oh oh... Un grand "clang" retentit et il se retourna. La grille s'était refermé entre Mina et lui. Les hommes en noirs se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Elle lui lança un regard empreint de peur, de résignation mais aussi de détermination. Elle ne mourrait pas sans combattre. Elle lui souffla à travers la grille:

-Va jusqu'à la porte, je te rejoins par en haut!

Elle désigna d'un mouvement de tête des escaliers montant à sa voulut protester mais elle était déjà partie. Il repartit en courant dans l'interminable couloir, plein d'appréhension.

Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, les mafieux toujours derrière elle, de plus en plus près. Elle tourna à droite, arrivée au premier étage et courut avec l'énergie du désespoir, entendant les pistolets des gars qui cliquetaient juste derrière elle. Ils les chargeaient. En face d'elle, au bout du couloir il y avait une grande fenêtre donnant dans le vide à un étage de hauteur. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ferma les yeux et sauta.


	7. Chapitre 7

**La jeunesse du patron**

Chapitre 7 (fin)

Il sortit en trombe du bâtiment puis s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. Il regarda de tous les cotés, mais pas de Mina en vue. Soudain, au dessus de lui, il entendit des bruits de verre brisé. Il leva la tête comme au ralenti et vit la jeune femme, les bras devant son visage, briser la baie vitrée à cinq mètres du sol, sautant. Puis des coups de feu, et des balles passant en sifflant autour d'elle. Elle lui tomba dessus.

-Mmmf...

Ils s'écrasèrent par terre avec fracas au milieu des bouts de verre. Il se releva avec difficulté, puis aida Mina à faire de même.

-Ça va?

Elle acquiessa, pourtant sa tête disait le contraire. Mais il ne vit rien, regardant autour de lui.

-Viens dans cette voiture, on va "l'emprunter".

Elle boita jusqu'à la voiture, jusqu'à lui qui bidouillait des fils sous le tableau de bord. Elle s'assit côté passager. Des cris retentirent à l'endroit de la baie vitrée.

-Ils sont là! cria l'un d'eux

-Vite, ils vont tirer, le pressa Mina.

-Je fais ce que je peux, grogna le patron.

Soudain, le bruit de moteur retentit. Il enclencha la première et partit à toute vitesse, mais au moment où ils sortirent du parking, deux voitures leur fonçèrent dessus.

-On est coursé...

Pendant ce temps là dans la salle de contrôle, le chef et les hommes en noirs s'engouffrèrent jusqu'à l'ordi défoncé. Devant eux, écrit avec du sang du mec mort par terre, sur les écrans noirs:

"Yeepee Hey, pauvre con!"

Le chef poussa un cri de fureur et partit en courant jusqu'à la voiture la plus proche.

Le patron roulait à toute allure sur les routes de campagne, trois voitures lui collant l'arrière train. Mina, côté passager, ne dit rien, le visage fermé. Il essaya de comprendre pourquoi elle était comme ça et lui jeta un coup d'oeil:

-Mais...tu es blessée? s'alarma-t-il.

En effet elle se tenait le flanc gauche d'une main d'un air douloureux. Elle écarta sa main devenue écarlate.

-Ça va aller, t'inquiètes... Tu sais, on pourrait faire ce que je t'ai dit il y a quelques semaines. On les amène dans un endroit stratégique et tu les tues.

Il hocha la tete, le visage soucieux.

-Tu es sûre? Bon, je sais où on pourrait aller...

Il mit le pied au plancher. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrivèrent en bordure de Paris, dans un quartier constitué de hangars abandonnés. Il se gara en dérapage, sortit avec Mina et ils s'engouffrèrent dans un des hangars.

-Tu montes là-haut, dit-t-il en montrant une mini mezzanine encombrée de cartons. Tu prends ce flingue et tu tires sur tout ce qui bouge, sauf moi. Pendant ce temps, je serai dans l'entrepôt, à éparpiller et tuer ces connards uns par uns.

Ils se mirent en position et n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre, les quinze hommes rentrèrent dans le hangar, juste en dessous d'elle. Le patron, en face, ouvrit une porte et partit dans l'immense entrepôt de cartons. Parfait pour un labyrinthe... Dix des hommes coururent derrière lui pendant que les cinq derniers attendaient là.

Elle visa méthodiquement puis tira. Un premier homme tomba. Les quatre autres tournaient sur eux même pour voir d'où venait la balle. Second coup. Un nouveau corps chuta. Les trois autres étaient complètement perdus. Uns à uns ils se firent tuer. Le patron revint et elle descendit de sa cachette.

-J'en ai tué un peu, les autres sont perdus donc on...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, car derrière lui les six hommes qu'il avait perdu resortirent. Étant trop près pour utiliser des armes à feux, ils commençèrent alors un combat à mains nues. Mina, sa blessure saignant beaucoup resta à l'écart, vérifiant que le patron n'eut pas de mal à les supprimer. Surtout à six contre un... Mais personne ne peut rivaliser en matières de prises avec le patron et il tua peu à peu les hommes.

Trop absorbée par le combat, elle n'entendit pas une voiture se garer juste devant le hangar, ni la porte s'ouvrir doucement et ne vit pas le chef et ses quatre gardes s'approcher par derrière. Elle ne s'en rendit compte que quand il lui passa un bras autour du cou par derrière pour l'étrangler, son flingue posé sur son coeur.

-Comme on se retrouve, cher tueur en série! S'exclama-t-il.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, stoppant les combats.

-Tu croyais m'échapper, hein? Et bien non! Alors pose ton arme et lève les bras en l'air où je tire sur ta copine.

Le patron hésita. Il savait que s'il posait son revolver et qu'il se faisait attacher, il était un homme mort. Mais Mina...

Celle-ci commençait à étouffer à cause du bras du chef. Elle n'arrivait pas à desserrer son étreinte et s'asphyxier peu à peu. Elle avait elle-aussi compris aussi que si "Mathieu" se rendait, il mourrait. Elle n'avait plus aucun choix. Un silence de mort envellopait la scène.

Le patron, baissa légèrement les épaules. C'était fini... Il allait poser à terre son flingue quand Mina lui dit:

-Attends!

Il la fixa dans les yeux et ce qu'il vit l'effraya. De la tristesse, de l'amour, de la détermination, encore. Plus une seule trace de peur. Elle lui lança un regard comme pour s'excuser, lâcha lentement le bras qui l'étranglait, mit sa main par dessus celle du chef de la mafia, le flingue pointé vers son coeur à elle, passa son doigt sur la détente et serra.

La balle partit, la traversa, puis traversa aussi le corps du chef derrière elle. Comme au ralenti, elle tomba par terre, les yeux ouverts, entendant derrière elle le chef de ses ennemis toucher le sol, mort sur le coup.

Elle vit, en flou, la forme du patron prendre son pistolet et tirer sur les ennemis encore debout. Elle n'entendait plus que son souffle... Elle sentit sa tête se soulever, puis vit le patron, agenouillé près d'elle, la prendre dans ses bras. Une flaque de sang se formait autour d'eux. Elle entendit, comme si elle était sous l'eau, sa voix:

-Mina? Mina! Reste, reste avec moi...

Elle sourit avec tristesse puis chuchota d'une voix faible:

-Raconte moi pourquoi tu as tué des gens... s'il te plaît.

Elle le sentit trembler.

\- Mon père et ma mère sont morts quand j'étais petit. J'ai vu mon père se faire tabasser à mort, ma mère se faire violer puis égorger. Je suis resté dans le sang de celle-ci pendant douze heures, avant que la police ne me trouve.

Depuis, je n'ai plus jamais été le même. On m'a placé dans une famille, mais ils me regardaient comme si j'étais un monstre. Au lycée, je ne m'approchais de personne, et j'ai fugé assez tôt. J'ai parcouru beaucoup de routes, de petits bouleaux, avant d'en arriver là. J'ai peu après découvert que tuer des gens me permet d'evacuer la colère de n'avoir rien pu faire pour sauver mes parents. Mais il m'en fallait plus, toujours plus... Alors j'ai commencé à les violer avant.

Tu étais ma prochaine victime, mais ça ne c'est pas passé comme prévu...

-Non, en effet, souffla-t-elle. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Elle lui prit délicatement la main et la lui mit sur son ventre. Il sentit aussitôt du mouvement.

-Tu es...?

Elle essaya d'articuler quelque chose, mais elle n'avait plus assez de souffle.

Elle sentit, en passant sa main sur le visage du patron que ses joues étaient humides. Elle chuchota:

-Tu pleures?

Pas de réponse. Elle lui prit la main, puis ferma les yeux. Son souffle s'arrêta pour de bon. Pendant un temps indéfini, il resta assis là, la berçant.

Il n'avait pas perdu un, mais bien deux êtres chers aujourd'hui...

La police arriva sur la scène de crime où dix-sept cadavres en tout s'empilaient, ainsi qu'un homme en noir et aux lunettes teintées, vivant lui. Ils ne cherchèrent pas plus loin et mirent dans le rapport que le tueur de tout ses gens était le patron, qui alla en prison.

Un étrange jeune homme, quelques mois après, paya sa caution. Grande coïncidence, il s'appellait Mathieu, comme le faux nom qu'il avait utilisé. Ce dernier lui dit qu'il avait besoin de lui pour une certaine émission, "SalutLesGeeks".

Il accepta, et depuis ce jour travaille en collaboration avec Mathieu, un certain geek, un hippie, un prof,etc...

Plus jamais il n'eut de relation (plus que "victimes") avec des filles.

FIN


End file.
